Love Eternal
by Gundum M
Summary: A sm/rw cross over. The old author has ask me to take over.
1. Prologue

Love Eternal  
By: Silver Flare  
Prologue  
The Senshi sat in the temple having a meeting about their new enemy. "What do you think we should do?" Mina asked as she looked at Ami. "I'm not sure, what do you think Usagi?" Ami asked as she looked at Usagi, who was laying her head on the table and drooling. "Wake up meatball head!" Rei yelled as she hit Usagi on head with her broom. Usagi fell over and started to cry hysterically. "Why did you do that Rei?! I was having a perfectly good dream about me and my muffin!" she yelled and stuck her tongue out at Rei and Rei did the same. "Hello minna!" a voice yelled from down the stairs. The girls looked over to see Rini and some other kids around her age running up the temple stairs. "Where did you came from squirt and who are your friends?" Usagi asked as she looked at her future daughter. "These are some friends of mine from the future and also the Senshi's future children." Rini said as the Inner Senshi gasped. "Mommy!" a girl with brown hair and blue eyes yelled as she ran to Ami and hugged the startled Senshi. "Wow Ami, you have such a kawaii daughter!" Usagi yelled as she looked at the small girl who was clutching Ami's leg. "Yo mom!" a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes yelled as she ran to Makoto. "Mommy Mina!" a girl with dark blue hair and light blue eyes yelled as she ran to Mina. The last girl ran to Rei, the girl had blond hair and violet eyes. "What are you all doing here?" Makoto asked as she picked up the little girl who was her daughter. "We were sent here to train with you and learn to develop our powers. Auntie Rei said that there will be a new evil that will approach come to our world soon, and they will need all the help they can get." Rini said as she looked at all the Senshi. "We will do the best we can Rini." Ami said as she smiled at the small girl. "So what are all of your names?" Usagi asked the small girls. "I am Sato." Ami's daughter said as she bowed. "I'm Sonya!" Makoto's daughter yelled as she waved. "I'm Sofia!" Mina's daughter said as she gave a peace sign. "I am Mai." Rei's daughter said as she smiled.   
Soon after, the Senshi all parted and left with their daughters. "Are you sure grandma and grandpa won't be a little shocked that you are bringing a strange little girl home mommy?" Sofia asked as she kept holding onto Mina's hand. "My parents are usually busy anyway so I don't think they will notice that much, so don't worry about it hon." Mina said as she smiled at Sofia. Sofia and Mina continued to walk home until they came to a bench and Sofia gasped as she saw a familiar young man sitting on a bench. "What is it Sofia?" Mina said as she looked at where Sofia was staring and saw a hansom man sitting there reading a book. "Do you know him or something?" Mina asked and Sofia shook her head no. Sofia walked closer to the man and he looked up from his book and smiled at her. "May I help you?" he asked as he looked at her. "My name is Sofia, what's yours?" she asked politely. "I'm Cye." He said as he scooted over and Sofia sat next to him.   
"Hey mum, is it much farther?" Sonya asked as she shifted her position at bit on Makoto's back. "Yeah, almost there." Makoto said as she smiled. "So Sonya, what is your father like? What's his name? Is he hansom?" Makoto asked as Sonya giggled. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that mum, but I can tell you he has a big appetite." Sonya as she smiled. "Well that's good since I love to cook." Mako said as she continued to walk down the street and she was talking to Sonya when she ran into someone. "I'm sorry." she said as she looked up and saw a young man around her age standing in front of her. "Sorry, my name is Rowen." He said politely. "I'm Makoto and this…..is my little sister Sonya." Makoto said as she smiled at Rowen.   
Ami walked along a path as she carried Sato in her arms. Sato was the youngest and she was shy just like her mother. "Mommy, are you glade I'm here?" Sato asked as she looked up at Ami. "Of course I am Sato, I'm glade that I am able to meet you and see what you are like." Ami said as she smiled and Sato smiled a sweet little smile that made Ami feel all warm inside. "You're kinda cute too." Ami said and Sato blushed. "Daddy always said that too." Sato said as she looked at Ami. "Who is your father?" Ami asked as she looked at Sato with a blush. "Queen Surenty said I can't tell." Sato said as she jumped out of Ami's arms. Sato walked down the path until she saw a young man practicing some moves. "Uncle Hardrock!" she shouted with joy as she ran to him. Kento looked up to see who had yelled that name and saw a small girl running to him. He knelt down and the girl hugged him tightly. "Do I know you?" he asked as he looked down at Sato. Sato blushed and totally forgot about what the Queen had told her so she backed away. Ami came running down the path and picked Sato up and then turned to Kento. "I'm sorry for her behavior she must have thought you were someone else."  
"Mom, do you think we can get some ice cream?" Mai asked as she looked at Rei. "I don't see why not. Let me go get changed and then we can go." Rei said as she walked inside. A while later they walked to an ice cream parlor to see Usagi and Rini there as well. "Hey meatball head!" Rei yelled as she walked over to Usagi. "Hey Rei." Usagi grumbled as she crossed her arms and started to mumble things about Rei and how mean she was for calling her that stupid nickname. "Hey flamingo head!" Mai yelled as she waved at Rini and Rini just stuck her tongue out. "Does this remind you of something?" Usagi said as she looked at Rei. "Oh my god, look at that hunk." Usagi whispered as she pointed to a man with blond hair and it covered one of his eyes. "Usa, you have Mamoru and it already looks like that guy had a whole fan club." Rei said as she looked over at the girls who were staring at the man and giggling. After they got their ice cream that sat at a table with a red haired young woman who was reading. "Hello." She said politely as she set her book down. "Hi! I'm Usagi and this is my cousin Rini, that is my friend Rei and that is her cousin Mai." Usagi said as she shook the woman's hand. "I'm Mia Koji and my boyfriend Ryo and his friend Sage should be arriving soon." She said and then as if on cue the two men appeared. Rei and Usagi noticed the blond man and they introduced themselves. "I'm Sage and that is Ryo." He said as he sat down next to Mai and she looked down at her ice cream. "Who are you?" he asked her as he saw her begin to blush. "I'm Mai." She said as she looked at him.  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE BEGINNING OF THIS FIC! PLEASE R/R AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.  
  
Love Eternal  
By: Silver Flare  
Prologue  
The Senshi sat in the temple having a meeting about their new enemy. "What do you think we should do?" Mina asked as she looked at Ami. "I'm not sure, what do you think Usagi?" Ami asked as she looked at Usagi, who was laying her head on the table and drooling. "Wake up meatball head!" Rei yelled as she hit Usagi on head with her broom. Usagi fell over and started to cry hysterically. "Why did you do that Rei?! I was having a perfectly good dream about me and my muffin!" she yelled and stuck her tongue out at Rei and Rei did the same. "Hello minna!" a voice yelled from down the stairs. The girls looked over to see Rini and some other kids around her age running up the temple stairs. "Where did you came from squirt and who are your friends?" Usagi asked as she looked at her future daughter. "These are some friends of mine from the future and also the Senshi's future children." Rini said as the Inner Senshi gasped. "Mommy!" a girl with brown hair and blue eyes yelled as she ran to Ami and hugged the startled Senshi. "Wow Ami, you have such a kawaii daughter!" Usagi yelled as she looked at the small girl who was clutching Ami's leg. "Yo mom!" a girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes yelled as she ran to Makoto. "Mommy Mina!" a girl with dark blue hair and light blue eyes yelled as she ran to Mina. The last girl ran to Rei, the girl had blond hair and violet eyes. "What are you all doing here?" Makoto asked as she picked up the little girl who was her daughter. "We were sent here to train with you and learn to develop our powers. Auntie Rei said that there will be a new evil that will approach come to our world soon, and they will need all the help they can get." Rini said as she looked at all the Senshi. "We will do the best we can Rini." Ami said as she smiled at the small girl. "So what are all of your names?" Usagi asked the small girls. "I am Sato." Ami's daughter said as she bowed. "I'm Sonya!" Makoto's daughter yelled as she waved. "I'm Sofia!" Mina's daughter said as she gave a peace sign. "I am Mai." Rei's daughter said as she smiled.   
Soon after, the Senshi all parted and left with their daughters. "Are you sure grandma and grandpa won't be a little shocked that you are bringing a strange little girl home mommy?" Sofia asked as she kept holding onto Mina's hand. "My parents are usually busy anyway so I don't think they will notice that much, so don't worry about it hon." Mina said as she smiled at Sofia. Sofia and Mina continued to walk home until they came to a bench and Sofia gasped as she saw a familiar young man sitting on a bench. "What is it Sofia?" Mina said as she looked at where Sofia was staring and saw a hansom man sitting there reading a book. "Do you know him or something?" Mina asked and Sofia shook her head no. Sofia walked closer to the man and he looked up from his book and smiled at her. "May I help you?" he asked as he looked at her. "My name is Sofia, what's yours?" she asked politely. "I'm Cye." He said as he scooted over and Sofia sat next to him.   
"Hey mum, is it much farther?" Sonya asked as she shifted her position at bit on Makoto's back. "Yeah, almost there." Makoto said as she smiled. "So Sonya, what is your father like? What's his name? Is he hansom?" Makoto asked as Sonya giggled. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that mum, but I can tell you he has a big appetite." Sonya as she smiled. "Well that's good since I love to cook." Mako said as she continued to walk down the street and she was talking to Sonya when she ran into someone. "I'm sorry." she said as she looked up and saw a young man around her age standing in front of her. "Sorry, my name is Rowen." He said politely. "I'm Makoto and this…..is my little sister Sonya." Makoto said as she smiled at Rowen.   
Ami walked along a path as she carried Sato in her arms. Sato was the youngest and she was shy just like her mother. "Mommy, are you glade I'm here?" Sato asked as she looked up at Ami. "Of course I am Sato, I'm glade that I am able to meet you and see what you are like." Ami said as she smiled and Sato smiled a sweet little smile that made Ami feel all warm inside. "You're kinda cute too." Ami said and Sato blushed. "Daddy always said that too." Sato said as she looked at Ami. "Who is your father?" Ami asked as she looked at Sato with a blush. "Queen Surenty said I can't tell." Sato said as she jumped out of Ami's arms. Sato walked down the path until she saw a young man practicing some moves. "Uncle Hardrock!" she shouted with joy as she ran to him. Kento looked up to see who had yelled that name and saw a small girl running to him. He knelt down and the girl hugged him tightly. "Do I know you?" he asked as he looked down at Sato. Sato blushed and totally forgot about what the Queen had told her so she backed away. Ami came running down the path and picked Sato up and then turned to Kento. "I'm sorry for her behavior she must have thought you were someone else."  
"Mom, do you think we can get some ice cream?" Mai asked as she looked at Rei. "I don't see why not. Let me go get changed and then we can go." Rei said as she walked inside. A while later they walked to an ice cream parlor to see Usagi and Rini there as well. "Hey meatball head!" Rei yelled as she walked over to Usagi. "Hey Rei." Usagi grumbled as she crossed her arms and started to mumble things about Rei and how mean she was for calling her that stupid nickname. "Hey flamingo head!" Mai yelled as she waved at Rini and Rini just stuck her tongue out. "Does this remind you of something?" Usagi said as she looked at Rei. "Oh my god, look at that hunk." Usagi whispered as she pointed to a man with blond hair and it covered one of his eyes. "Usa, you have Mamoru and it already looks like that guy had a whole fan club." Rei said as she looked over at the girls who were staring at the man and giggling. After they got their ice cream that sat at a table with a red haired young woman who was reading. "Hello." She said politely as she set her book down. "Hi! I'm Usagi and this is my cousin Rini, that is my friend Rei and that is her cousin Mai." Usagi said as she shook the woman's hand. "I'm Mia Koji and my boyfriend Ryo and his friend Sage should be arriving soon." She said and then as if on cue the two men appeared. Rei and Usagi noticed the blond man and they introduced themselves. "I'm Sage and that is Ryo." He said as he sat down next to Mai and she looked down at her ice cream. "Who are you?" he asked her as he saw her begin to blush. "I'm Mai." She said as she looked at him.  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE BEGINNING OF THIS FIC! PLEASE R/R AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE.  
  
  
  



	2. chapter 1

Love Eternal  
By: Silver Flare  
Chapter 1  
The Senshi were in the park fighting a demon and were losing terribly. "Where is Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mercury asked as she struggled against the chains that held her. "I don't know Merc, I contacted her on the communicator, but she didn't answer. I hope nothing bad has happened to her." Mars said as she looked at the figure that walked towards them. He wore a strange looking armor and he held a chain looking weapon in his hand. "Who are you?!" Jupiter yelled as she looked at the approaching figure. "I am Anubis, the warlord of Cruelty. I serve his majesty, Lord Talpa." He said with an evil glare. "Hold it right there you creep. I will not let you harm my mommy or any of my auntie's'. I am the Chibi Senshi of ice and water, Sailor Chibi Mercury!" Sato yelled as she jumped down from a tree. "That's right, I am the Chibi Senshi of fire and passion! Prepare to be scorched by the flame of Mars! I am Sailor Chibi Mars!" Mai yelled as she took a pose and stood by Sato. "I am the Chibi Senshi of thunder and earth! Prepare to feel the raw strength of Jupiter! I am Sailor Chibi Jupiter!" Sonya yelled as she stood on the other side of Chibi Mercury. "I am the Chibi Senshi of love and beauty! I will defeat you with the light of love! I am Sailor Chibi Venus!" Sofia said as she stood next to Chibi Mars. "I am the champion of love and justice! I will rights wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you! I am Super Sailor Chibi Moon and on behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!" Rini yelled as she stepped in front of the group. "Hey, that's my speech!" Super Sailor Moon yelled and the other Senshi just sweatdropped. "Quake with Fear!" Anubis yelled as he plunged his weapon into the ground. The Chibi Senshi yelled as the ground shook and they fell to the ground. The chains started to come out of the ground, but five figured grabbed the girls and jumped out of the way. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size creep!" Kento yelled as he held Chibi Jupiter close. "Thank you d….whoever you are." She said as she smiled at him. "No problem kiddo." He said as he smiled back and set her down. "Are you alright?" Sage asked as he looked at Chibi Mars. "Hai." She said and then turned back to where the older Senshi were. "You alright love?" Cye asked Chibi Mercury and she nodded and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "You okay kid?" Rowen asked as he looked at Chibi Venus and she smiled at him. "Alright guys, we have got to help those girls over there!" Ryo shouted to the other Ronins and he set Chibi Moon down.   
"Arrow Shock Wave!" Rowen yelled as he sent his arrow towards the chain and it broke apart upon impact. The Senshi fell to the ground and then they got up and prepared to attack Anubis. "You girls had better get outta here before you get hurt any further." Kento said as he looked at the Sailor suited girls. "We can take care of ourselves, but I would like to ask you five a favor. Please take the children to a safe place away from here." Sailor Moon said as she looked at them and they nodded their heads. They picked up the Chibi Senshi and started to run away from the area. "Please stop! Don't leave my mommy!" Chibi Mercury cried as she pounded on Cye's chest. "Put me down, you can't leave mom!" Chibi Venus cried as she tried to get out of Rowen's grasp. A bright light was seen from down the street and the Ronins turned to see the Senshi walking towards them. "Mommy!" Sato yelled as she detransformed and ran into Mercury's arms. The other Chibi Senshi ran to their mothers.   
"Mommy?" Kento asked in disbelief as he looked at how young the Inner Senshi were. "Senshi are you alright?" Luna asked as she ran up to all of them. "Wow, a talking cat!" Cye said in amazement. "Ah, you must be the Ronin Warriors, Neo Queen Serenity told me much about you when I last spoke with her. If you can all trust one another and work together, you will all be an unstoppable force. You both have the same enemy so we might as well become allies." Luna said and Sailor Moon stood up from her kneeling position and walked over to Ryo. "It seems that you are the leader of this team. I am the leader of the Inner Senshi and I think what Luna said makes sense." "I agree, we could use all the help we can get." Ryo said as he shook hands with Sailor Moon.  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO R/R.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Love Eternal  
By: Silver Flare  
Chapter 2  
The Senshi and the Ronins had detransformed and were now sitting in a park that was near the place of the battle. "As long as we are here we might as well introduce ourselves. I am Ryo Sanada, this is Cye Mouri, Kento Faun, Sage Date, and Rowen Hoshiba." Ryo said as he introduced his group.   
"I am Usagi Tskuino, and these are my friends. Ami Mizuno and her daughter Sato, Rei Hino and her daughter Mai, Makoto Kino and her daughter Sonya, and Minako Aino and her daughter Sofia." Usagi said as she pointed out each of them. "What do we do now?" Cye asked as looked at the group. "Let's meet here tomorrow and discuss things a bit further." Mina said as she held a sleeping Sato in her arms. Rowen nodded his head in agreement and looked at Mina for a moment. She smiled at him and he turned his attention back to the group. I am still sensing danger around here so I think we should be going." Rei said as she walked over to Usagi and helped her off the ground. Ami was holding Sofia as they walked away from the others.   
"Rei…can you hear me?" a voice asked from behind her. Rei turned around to see a man standing in front of her. He was a giant and he had red glowing eyes and he was wearing a strange looking armor. "What do you want?!" she screamed as she looked up at the monster. "Mommy!" a voice called from behind her. "Mai!" Rei yelled in horror as she saw her little girl all bruised and battered. "You will came with me or I'll just dispose of this little nuisance." Talpa said as he started to say Sage's thunder attack. "Wait! I'll come just don't hurt her!" Rei yelled as she stepped up in front of Talpa. Talpa picked Rei up in his hand and then he turned. Rei saw soldiers surround Mai and draw their weapons. "No!!!!" she yelled… Rei sat up drenched in sweat as she looked at Mai who slept at the foot of her bed. She lay down again and tears fell down her face as she continued to see the visions as she drifted to sleep.   
The Senshi met with the Ronins as planned as they sat in the park and the girls played tag. "Usa, who are those guys?" Mamoru asked as they approached the Ronins who were talking with the Senshi. "They are the guys who saved the girls so be nice." Usagi said as she looked up at him. "Yeah, and they are also the fathers of my friends so don't be mean at all." Rini said as she covered her mouth instantly. "The Ronin Warriors are the husbands of the Senshi?" Usagi asked excitedly and Rini nodded her head. "You can't tell the others though." Rini said and Usagi sighed.   
"Who is this Usagi?" Mia asked as she looked at Mamoru. "This is my boyfriend Mamoru. Everyone this is Mamoru." Usagi said as she smiled. The Ronins shook hands with him and they talked about the enemy that the Ronins had fought before. "We killed him a year ago, but he ended up coming back." Rowen said as he lowered his head in thought. "Hey lighten up, let go see a movie!" Usagi said and everyone decided to go. "Lets see Jet Li's new movie!" Mai said as Sonya agreed. "No, we are going to see the Care Bear movie from America!" Rini said as she started to argue with Mai.   
"Jet Li!"   
"Care Bears!"  
"Jet Li!"  
"Care Bears"  
"JET LI!"  
"CARE BEARS!"  
"ENOUGH!"   
Rei and Sage yelled at the same time. Mai and Rini looked up at them with surprise. "We are going to see a movie we can all see and there will be no more arguing or we are just going home." Sage said as he turned to the others and they started to look at the movies that were shown above. "My mom and dad will pick the Jet Li movie, you just watch Flamingo Head." Mai said as she glared at Rini. "My mom is the future Queen so she will get to pick and she will pick my movie hot head." Rini said as she glared back. "Please stop fighting." Sato said as her eyes started to fill with tears. "Hey Sato don't cry. You two stop fighting before you make Sato really cry." Sofia said as she put her arm around Sato's shoulders. "Sorry Sato." Mai and Rini said at the same time and Sato smiled at them. "Okay guys, lets get going." Cye said as he picked Sato up and the other girls followed him into the theatre.  
"That was the best movie ever!" Rini yelled as they walked out of the theatre. "I can't believe they picked that movie." Mai muttered and Sonya agreed. Sage smiled and bent down next to Sonya and Mai. "How about I take you two to that Jet Li movie sometime this week." He said as he looked at them. "Yeah, let me ask my mum!" Sonya yelled as she ran over to Makoto and Rowen, who were talking. "What do you say mom?" Mai said as she looked up at Rei. "Alright, but I'll go too because I kinda wanted to see that movie as well." She said as she smiled at her daughter. "My mum said yes!" Sonya said as she jumped up and down. "Alright, it's a date then." Sage said and smiled at Rei, who blushed at bit and smiled back at him.  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF IT STINKS OR NOT.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Love Eternal  
By: Silver Flare  
Chapter 3  
Dedication: Hello people, I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing my fics and have been writing nice ones about them. Also, to Mike, another author on Fanfiction.net, who is going to be co-writing this fic with me. He gave me the idea of Ryo and Mia's son, but I decided to change that coupling so I hope you aren't mad at me Mike, I'm really sorry if you are. Oops, so onto the story… ^-^()  
@@@  
Rei and Sage walked out of the movie theatre as Mai and Sonya followed them. Rowen and Ami also came walking out as well. Sato ended up staying at Mina's house and she was playing with Sofia.  
"That movie was so tight!" Sonya yelled and Mai agreed as they started to practice some of the moves.   
"I hope Sato is going to be alright." Ami said and Rei walked over to her and put her arm around her.   
"Don't worry Ami, I'm sure Mina and Makoto are great babysitters." She said and Ami smiled at her. Sage and Rowen were standing nearby talking about something when Mai walked over to them.  
"What are you two talking about?" she asked as she peered up at them. Sage smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. Rowen stared at Sage and Mai for a moment and then he shook his head and looked the other way when he saw something a distance away.  
"Hey you guys look at that!" he yelled as the wind started to blow and a portal open in the distance and a figure walked out. It was a boy around Mai and Sonya's age and he had unruly black hair and blue eyes. Mai and Sonya gasped as they recognized who had stepped out of the portal.   
"Mike!" they both yelled as they ran to him and Mai glomped him first before Sonya could. The boy smiled and hugged Mai back and waved at Sonya as she stared at Mike with big hearts for eyes.  
"Mai, Sonya, who is this?" Rei asked as she looked at the two star struck girls as they stared at the boy.  
"Hello Queen Rei, it is good to see you so well. I am Mike Senada and I am the son of Ryo Sanada and Usagi Tskuino. My friend Sam Chiba will be joining us shortly." He said as Sage smirked as he thought of all the things that he was going to say to Ryo.  
"You mean Usagi is married to Ryo in the future?" Rei asked as she smiled. She had always thought Mamoru was a jerk to Usagi and she was glad that they had found someone else.  
Another portal opened after that and a boy in a tuxedo walked out. He was around Mike's age and he had black hair and with blue highlights and light blue eyes. Sonya glomped him and he sweatdropped and hugged her back.  
"I'm Sam Chiba and I am the son of Mamoru Chiba and Mia Koji." He said and he walked over to Mike and Mai.  
"This is getting really weird…" Rowen started until two figures came running down the street and they saw it was Usagi and Ryo and they were hugging. Rei just smiled and Rowen and Sage just stared. Usagi looked over and saw them and she blushed and Ryo did as well.   
"When did this happen?" Sage asked as he crossed his arms and Rei nudged him in the ribs and scowled at him. He just smiled at her and turned his attention back to the couple.  
"Mamoru and I have been growing apart lately and so have Ryo and Mia so now we are kinda together." Usagi said and she walked over to the group and stood near Ami and Ryo stood next to Rowen.   
"Is that all?" Sage asked, but he got another look from Rei so he closed his mouth and smirked.  
"Who are these cuties!" Usagi squealed as she knelt down in front of Sam and squeezed his cheeks. Sam blushed and looked at Usagi through his mask that covered half his face. "I am Sam Chiba, Queen Serenity. I am Mamoru Chiba and Mia Koji's son. That is my friend Mike Sanada, he is yours and Ryo's son." He said and Usagi gasped.  
"You're my son? You are just the cutest thing in the world besides Luna and your annoying little sister Rini." She said as she hugged Mike and squeezed his cheeks as well. Mike smiled at his mother and couldn't believe how different she was from his mother in the future.  
"Hey you guys!" yelled a voice from behind them and they all turned around to see Cye, who was carrying Sato, Mina with Sofia, and Kento coming down the street. Sofia saw Mai still hugging Mike and she was filled with rage and got even angrier when she saw Sonya on Sam. Mia and Mamoru came walking the other way and Rini was with them.  
"Mikey!" Rini cried as she ran to her brother as she pushed Mai away and hugged him. Mike shook his head and hugged her back and then he went to help Mai when Sofia suddenly glomped him and he fell on his butt. Sofia started to giggle and Mike blushed as he got up and sweatdropped when he saw Rini and Mai fighting like they always do.  
"Mom, Dad!" Sam yelled as he ran to Mamoru and Mia and they blushed when he told them how they were his parents and they were married.  
Usagi started to explain what had happened between her and Mamoru when a whole bunch of people came running out of the theatre screaming.   
"What the…?" Mina said as she looked towards the theatre and saw a demon like bird fly out of the theatre along with a bull. "Guys transform!" she yelled and the other nodded.  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
"Venus Chibi Power!"   
"Armor of Strata, Tao Inochi!"   
"Mars Crystal Power!"   
"Mars Chibi Power!"  
"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi!"  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"   
"Mercury Chibi Power!"   
"Armor of Torrent, Tao Shin!"  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
"Jupiter Chibi Power!"  
"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi!"   
"Moon Comic Power!"  
"Moon Chibi Cosmic Power!"  
"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Chi!"   
"Armor of Inferno!" Mike yelled.  
"Rose Crystal Power!" Sam yelled as he transformed into a suit that looked like Moonlight Knight's.  
Mamoru smiled at Sam's transformation and then he transformed and Mia ran to safety. They all ran forward and gasped as more demons emerged from the theatre and they attack the groups.   
"Mars Flame Sniper!"   
"Arrow Shock Wave!"  
They yelled as their attacked combined and only fazed the rhino just a little bit. Rowen looked around the battlefield as he held onto Mars as she was healing her ankle.  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
"Iron Rock Crusher!"  
They combined attacked and destroyed the horse demon that had been attacking Sato. Jupiter Held Sato in her arms and kept herself from weeping as she looked down at the beaten little girl.  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
"Flare Up Now!"   
They yelled and their attacked combined and canceled out and Ryo cursed under his breath. He looked at Mercury who was about to be hit, but Sage rescued her by stabbing the demon with his sword. His heart suddenly stopped beating when he saw Super Sailor Moon tangled up in a pair of chains and Anubis was walking towards her.  
"Usa!" he yelled as he took out his swords and used his flare up attack and knocked Anubis down. He slashed at the chains and they broke as Moon fell into his arms.  
"Ryo!" she cried as she hugged him and he smiled as he hugged her back. "Where are the children?!" she suddenly started to look around, but there was no sign of the Chibi Senshi or the other boys anywhere.  
"Thunder Bolt Cut!"  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"   
Venus and Sage were fighting off a snake demon as it attacked them. Mercury froze it while they attacked it, but it was no use.  
@@@  
"Rage of Inferno!" Mike called as he destroyed two demons that were attacking Chibi Venus and Jupiter. Both of them ran to him and glomped him and he blushed.  
"I love a boy in armor." Sofia said as she batted her eyelashes and Mike looked the other way.  
"What do you think you are doing Sofia?! Mike is mine!" Jupiter said as she let go of Mike and they started to yell at each other. Mike just smiled and shook his head as he looked at their surroundings and he suddenly stepped between the two fighting girls and he had a look of panic on his face.  
"Where's Sato?! Mai and Sam are missing as well, but Sato is the youngest and the weakest out of all of us!" he yelled as he searched for Sato's power level and he could sense it faintly and he knew she was with his parents.  
"Where are they?" Sofia asked as her eyes filled with tears. Mike smiled at her and he grew serious again as he looked to his right and Sam came out of some smoke near them. Jupiter ran to him and started to help him, but he pushed her away. Sofia walked over to him and took him by the arm and he smiled at her. Sonya lowered her head and tears fell down her cheeks as she watched Sofia hug Sam.  
"Sam, are you all right? Have you seen Mai?" he asked as he looked at Sam.  
"No, we were separated when we were fighting that dragon. I think it is still after her…" he said as he looked over at Sonya, who was sitting be the smoke and he suddenly ran to her and pulled her away from the smoke. "You stay near us at all time okay?" he said as he wiped away her tears.  
"I'm going to look for Mai and no one else is coming with me. I am the strongest and you guys have to wait here until our parents find us. Try to find a place to hide and be sure you protect them Sam." He said as he looked at Chibi Moon and then he walked into the surrounding smoke.  
"Be careful brother." Rini whispered as she looked at the disappearing form of her brother.  
@@@  
Mike continued to walk through the empty streets of wherever they were and there was no sign of Mai or a dragon. He suddenly heard an explosion from a distance and he heard a booming sound getting closer and he saw Chibi Mars running away from a dragon that was spitting ice looking daggers at her. Her fuku was already torn and she was panting heavily.   
"Mai!" he yelled as she looked over to see Mike standing to the side in his armor. He distracted her until she tripped and fell and landed on her face and a gigantic blade flew straight at her.   
"Rage of Inferno!" he yelled as he shot at the blade and it was melted in the air as the dragon was hit and roared in fury. Mike picked Mai up and ran into a building near them, as the dragon kept knocked into it.  
"Mai are you all right?" he asked as he continued to hold her. Mars's eyes welled up with tears as she hugged him as the building started to collapse on top of them…  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT! I THINK IT TURNED OUT PRETTY GOOD! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT AND IF IT STINKS OR NOT. JA!  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Love Eternal  
By: Silver Flare  
Chapter 4  
Dedication: I would like to thank *Fire's Angel*, M Jade, Usa-chan, Mako-chan, SailorDarkness, Kitkat, Sailor Silver Moon, and all the other people that have been reviewing my fics. Ronin Warriors and Sailor Moon do not belong to me (which really stinks). I would like to say that I am using a few ideas from Mystical Jade's fics so please don't be offended Jade, you are one of the authors that inspired me! ^.^() Gomen ne, onto the story…  
@@@  
Sam, Sonya, Rini, and Sofia sat behind some rubble as they waited for Mike and Mai to return. They had been waiting for what seemed like hours till they heard footsteps. Sam peered over the top of the rubble and sighed as he saw Sailor Jupiter walk out of the smoke as the fire around them continued to burn.   
"Mom!" Chibi Jupiter yelled as she ran out from the pile and ran to a smirking Jupiter. Sam looked at Jupiter and suddenly ran out from the pile as ran towards the two.  
"Sonya, get away from her that is not you mom!" he cried as Sonya looked back at him, but she was suddenly slit across the arm by a sharp blade as she saw she was being held by a demon. Her head started to spin as she fell in and out of conciseness. She could hear Sam and the others yelling to her and she felt herself hit the ground. She felt herself being hoisted up and she saw Sam looking down at her. "Your going to be all right Sona, just hold on." He whispered to her as she closed her eyes as darkness consumed her.  
@@@  
Ami held Sato as she and Cye walked to her house. They had departed from the others and they were going to try and heal Sato. Ami was walking in a fast pace as she heard Sato's breath start to quicken.  
"Ami, let me carry Sato. Your making her breathe like that because your moving to fast." Cye said firmly as he took Sato out of Ami's arms carefully and all of a sudden Sato and Cye started to glow. Ami watched in awe as all of Sato's wounds closed up and she opened her eyes.  
"Daddy." She whispered as she sat up and hugged Cye around the neck. Cye blushed furiously and looked over at Ami who was looking away and she was blushing as well.   
They walked the rest of the way in silence as Cye set Sato down on Ami's bed and closed the door. He walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Ami.   
"Ami, where are your parents?" he asked as he decided to break the silence. She looked up at him and smiled.  
"My mother is on call in Germany and my father is in France." She said as she walked over to the stove. "Would you like some tea?" she asked as she looked at him and he nodded. After the tea was done, Ami walked over to Cye and handed him a cup. He smiled and reached out to grab it, but as he grabbed it his fingers brushed hers slightly and they both blushed.  
"What do you think Sato meant when she called me daddy? Do you think we are…married in the future or something?" he asked and Ami blushed and nodded her head. All of a sudden Sato came walking into the room and looked at her parents.  
"I'm sorry that I called you daddy Cye, I was really sleepy." Sato said as she walked over to him and crawled onto his lap. Cye sighed and looked down at Sato, a part of him hoping that what Sato said was true. But which part, wanting to be her father or not?  
@@@  
Super Sailor Jupiter and Sage walked through the streets as they looked for the children and any civilians who were hurt. They had split up with the others a while back, Rei went with Kento, Mina with Rowen, Ami and Cye, and Ryo, Usagi, and Mamoru.   
"Sage, do you think the kids are all right?" Jupiter asked as she looked over at Sage. He looked at her and smiled as he nodded his head. She smiled back slightly until she heard faint crying noises nearby. She ran to the noises as she ran through smoke and saw Sonya lying in Sam's arms and she was very pale. "Sonya!" she screamed as she ran to her daughter and saw Sam getting ready to attack her if she got any closer.   
"Stay away demon!" he yelled as he held Sonya tighter to him. Jupiter stopped in surprise and looked at Sam with affection.  
"I am no demon Sam, thank you for protecting my daughter." She said as she walked to him and his eyes welled with tears.   
"I'm sorry your Majesty, I didn't protect her good enough." He said as tears slid down his cheeks. Jupiter took Sonya in her arms and hugged both of them. Sonya opened her eyes and glared up at the woman holding her. She pushed her way out of the embrace and stared at the people in front of her.   
"How dare you touch me! Don't ever do that to me again!" she yelled and the others started at her in shock.  
"Sonya what's wrong?" Jupiter yelled as she stood up and walked over to her with Sam right behind her. Sage had the other two girls to the side and they were crying.  
"Stay back!" Sonya yelled as clouds started to fill the sky. Makoto looked at her daughter in concern as she stepped forward. "Dark Thunder!" Sonya yelled as she shot a bolt of pure black thunder and it hit Makoto and sent her flying back.   
"Makoto!" Sage called as he ran to her side and saw that she was starting to get up.  
"Sonya!" Sam cried as he ran to her and hugged her close. Sonya took a blade out of nowhere and stabbed him in the shoulder, but he held onto her. A figure stepped out of the shadows and grabbed both kids and disappeared.  
@@@  
Kento and Mars walked through the streets as they saw clouds starting to appear above them. As they continued to walk they saw many buildings in ruin. Most of the tops had been knocked off and one building had been completely destroyed.   
"Kento, I feel a presence in that crumbled building. I think there are some people in there!" Mars cried as she grabbed his hand and ran to the debris of the building. "Oh my god, the Tokyo Tower." Rei whispered as she looked at the remains of one of the most famous buildings in the city. Kento was near her and he was moving large pieces of concrete.  
"It is impossible to tell where they are! There is junk everywhere!" Kento yelled in a frustrated tone. All of a sudden there was rumbling sound and a red glow could be seen from a distance. Pieces of the building was seen floating and Mars gasped as one flew right at her, but someone pushed her out of the way and there was a cry of pain.   
"Sage!" she yelled as she ran to him and she saw that Kento was supporting Makoto as Sofia and Rini were destroying the gigantic pieces with their attacks. "What's going on?!" she cried as she looked down at Sage who was holding his chest as he sat up. She looked at him in concern as his armor disappeared and was replaced with his sub-armor.  
"Rei, that power…it's the Armor of Inferno." Sage said as the red light grew stronger. All of a sudden the debris stopped flying and a small figure walked out of light and it was carrying a figure in his arms. "Mike!" Sage yelled as he tried to stand, but Rei held him down. Kento picked Makoto up in his arms and Sofia and Rini followed close behind.   
"Mikey!" Rini yelled as she ran to her brother and saw a battered Mai in his arms. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of another one of her friends being hurt. Mike looked down at his sister and smiled slightly as he walked towards Mars and Sage. Sailor Mars ran to him as she took Mai into her arms and she started to cry. Sage came up behind her and placed an hand on her shoulder as he held his chest.  
"I'm sorry your majesty! I tried to protect her the best I could! I failed you!" Mike yelled as he looked up at Rei as his tears fell. Mars kneeled down to him and placed a hand on his face.  
"You have done well Mike, she is not dead and you are all right, that's all that matters." She said as she pulled him close. Tears slid down both of their faces and hit Mai's as she opened her eyes.   
"Mom." She whispered as Mars looked down at her in surprise. She suddenly hugged Chibi Mars and Mike close and she laughed as tears of joy spilled down her face. When she let go, Chibi Mars limped over to Mike and hugged him. He hugged her back, but suddenly he felt something grab him from behind and heard screams.  
@@@  
Mina and Rowen stood on top of a building as they looked at the fogged streets of the city. Rowen held Mina close as she wept about not finding Sofia and the other children. He tried to calm her down, but it was no use.   
"Venus, we have to get moving again and find the kids." He said as he released her and cupped her face in his hands. She nodded her head and grabbed one of his hands as they started to walk towards the door, which led to the stairs. Rowen took out his bow as he heard footsteps from inside, but he sighed when he saw Ryo, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask walk out of the door. "Have you found anything?" he asked as he saw that there were tears on Sailor Moon's face and Ryo had a look of pain.  
"I contacted Ami on her communicator and she said that Sato was healed by Cye. I got a hold of Makoto for a moment, but then I heard screams and everything became static." Moon said as she started to whimper and Ryo gathered her into his arms. Venus started to shake with silent tears and Rowen held her.  
"We don't know if they are dead yet so we have to try and find them." Tuxedo Mask said as he started for the door and the others followed as they hoped he was right.  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
HOPE YOU ENJOYED! WILL GET NEXT PART OUT SOON! PWEASE R/R AND TELL ME HOW I DID, PWEASE!  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Love Etrnal  
  
Chapter Five  
  
By: Gundum M  
  
Silver Flare now known as Mars Zero had decied to deleate some of his storys so he can work on others. So I'll be takeing over form here on out. By the way i was the co-author she (To Mars Zero: I'm so sorry about that!) called Mike. I change my name too. Now on to the story!  
  
A beeb sound on four of the scouts coumincaiter. "Girls, some of the children and the four war lords are attacking Sailor Moon. We need you and the roinin warriors here on the double." The four scouts run off with the ronin warriors and kids in tow.   
  
@@@  
  
The scouts arrive at the park. "Separate them from their protectors and take them to the nether realm." The enemies nodded.   
  
"Feel the dark rage of inferno" Said Mike. He then set the battle field on battle.   
  
"Dark Thunder!" Yelled chibi Jupiter sending a black ball of lighting at every sailor scout and roinin warrior shocking them. A gate to the nether realm came up out of the ground and open. A vacuum pulled in all the children except Mike and Soyna, and Rini who mange to keep from being suck in and gave a Pink Suger Heart Attack to Anubuis when he try to pull her in, who jumped into it. The war lords follow and the wind stop. A black lighting built inside the gate. A giant bolt of energy came and struck Sailor Moon and Ryo. Both cried out in pain. The scouts and ronin warriors sent their attacks at the energy bolt. The bolt of energy kept coming. Suddenly the symbol of wisdom appeared on Sage's forehead.   
  
"Wisdom." Said sages voice. But a female voice sound like it was coming out of his mouth. Look said Sage pointing upward. A green beam of light was shooting down toward the ground .   
  
"Thunder Bolt Cut!" The voice came from the sky. The beam went through the black energy beam dissipating it. A new armor figure who stood where the black beam was jumped up and cut the gate in half. The gate explode sending wood shards flying. A white light block the shards from hitting the scouts and ronin warriors. The figure hold up a blade in the same shape as sage's sword to the sun. The blade was made of glass. The light shine through the blade onto Sailor Moon and Ryo healing them.   
  
"Thanks. May ask who you are?" Said Sage. The figure step into the light. Every body let out a gasp of astonishment. The figure stuck the clear glass sword into the ground. She was wearing what look like the armor of halo except for the fact that the green part was opaque green glass. The figure took off her helmet.   
  
"She looks like you Ami except for the hair." Comment Makto. This was true. The figure had straight hair and it was straight and bluish-white. She wear it in a hotaru style.  
  
"There's a reason for that. I'm ami's second daughter Anglia. In my time I wear the armor of halo. What I'm wearing now is the armor of Angle Fire. In the future the new ronin warriors figure out we could not only turn the wild fire into the inferno but use the process for my armor."  
  
"How can you be wearing that armor if Mike came here in the Inferno?" ask Ryo.  
  
"Some time between my time and this one the Wild Fire and Inferno was spilt into two separate armour's. The wild fire is it's own armor now with no need of the other's power and we don't need it to form Angel Fire."   
  
"How come your older then your big sister?" Ask Ami.  
  
"I spent some time in an alternate dimension and time pass differently then. It's a long story." Replied Angela.  
  
"Why don't we go to my house and you can tell it to me." Suggest Ami.  
  
"No. I have things I need to do."  
  
"Like?" ask Rei a little peeved on Ami's behalf.  
  
"Train and mediate for the upcoming battle. Be warn that the next time you see your children they will be your enemies and Talpa's magic won't be as easily undone as the magic use on black lady." Anglia picked up her sword and helmet and turn left. Turn back for a second.  
  
"I think you may need to know this. Mike and Sam lied. Mike is the son of Ryo and Mia. Sam is yours and Darrien's son. Out two families are extremely close. Mike thinks of you and Darien as his father and mother as well as Mia and Ryo. Remember this Mike loves Rini as a sister. That might be some thing you can use to turn him." She finish. Then she left. Every one let out a gasp at this news.   
  
"I can't believed that's your daughter." Said Sailor Moon to Ami.  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven:   
A yellow light shown in the park for a second then disappear. Where the light had been a figure stood in the armor of cruelty with out a helmeted. The girl had sand color hair. She wear it in the same style as Anubuis. The girl look around in amusement at the destruction.   
"Gee, I wonder if my friends have been here?" She ask her self sarcastically. The girl notice some girl's approaching her.   
"I'm sailor moon and for taken...."  
"Hello there. My name is Anu-lee. I'm looking for some friends of mine who were taken away by a big bad dictator call Talpea. Have you seen them? I can tell they been here by the destruction. They wear armor like mine?" Anu-lee ask cheerfully.   
Sailor Moon deiced she like this girl. "Yes. I presume you want to free them?" Ask Sailor Moon.  
"Yes. If you could just tell me what way they went." She ask politely. Suddenly her head snap to one side. "Not those three." She whisper.  
"What's wrong?" ask sailor moon. For answer Anu-lee jumped into the air.   
"Quake with fear!" She threw the weight end of her weapon into the ground.  
"World shaking!" Yelled a voice.  
"Deep Submerge!" Yelled another voice. A ball of yellow and green energy could be seen hurtling toward Anu-lee. Chains surround by red energy hit the ball dissipating it. More chains hurtle.  
"Come out!' Cried Anu-lee. Sailor Uranus and Neptune appeared. "Don't attack me and I tell you where Hotaru or Sailor Saturn is." The two outer scouts look at each other.   
"We'll let you explain. But if we don't like it we'll attack you."  
"I did some evil involving Hotaru but not to her." Anu-lee said with a touch of humor in her voice.  
"Whacha do?" ask Sailor Moon.  
"Took her to the future where marry her the war lord of destruction. His name is Desimois. I can bring them here right now if you like with their twins."  
"That sound good. Why do you say evil?" ask Mina.  
"I've baby sat the twins and poor Desimois is wrap around Hotaru's pinkie." She said in amusement. Neptune and Uranus look at each other with a frankly surprise look. They nodded their heads yes. Anu-lee turn her armor immaterial and sent it in front of her. The armor glow and turn into the ancient'a staff. Anu-lee grab it and slam it down. In a glow of yellow light a nega verse gate rose from the ground. The gates open and on the other side showing a college in a beautiful field. Anu-lee cup her hands to her mouth. "Hey, Hotaru, Desimois come here! There's some one who want's to see you!" Hotaru came out of the college who was now about 25 years old follow by a big hulking man who look like Dais carrying a baby.  
  
"You grew." Comment Trisha.   
  
"Anu-lee took me a few years into the future to consult me. I stay a while to help her. Of course he was a major reason." She said jerking her thumb at the man who was trying to deal with the little ones who were jerking his long hair.  
  
"Desimois, please take the children to the park so I can talk with my friends." Hotaru ask sweetly.  
  
"But, Hotaru!" Protested Desimois with the children still trying to rip . Hotaru walk over and put her hand flat on his chest.  
  
"Pretty please?" She ask sweetly. The man sigh.   
  
"The park is the same place in this time that it is in the future, right?" He ask.  
  
"Yes." Answer Hotaru Cheryl. The man walk off.  
  
"What cute children." Said Usagi.  
  
"What are their names?" Ask Neptune.  
  
"Raganok and Destruction."  
  
"Hmm?" Ask Uranus.  
  
"It took them one day to totally wreck the hospital nursery." She explain. "I have an older girl. She much more calm then these two. So how about filling me in about what's been going in on in the past." Hotaru said. The scouts detransform and head for Rei's temple.  
  
Meanwhile in a valley Angela who was siting under a water fall was approach by a person carrying a crystal gailve.  
  
"Master Tulpa is up to some thing. We will have to act as soon as he makes his move." Said the mysterious figure.  
  
"I know." Replied Anglia. "I do not know why he will take Mike or the crib-sailors. What could be his plan this time?"  
  



End file.
